


So Tight in Tights

by Ketlingr



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beware, Butts, Gen, Inside Phil Coulson's Mind, Poetry, Sonnet, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketlingr/pseuds/Ketlingr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sonnet about Captain America's butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Tight in Tights

So Tight in Tights

Shall I compare it to a maiden's breasts,  
Thy scrumptious, firm and patriotic rear?  
My highly tried and tested taste attests  
Not apple cheeks, nor bubble butt, my dear.

For oh! where apples rot and bubbles pop  
I know thy firmness evermore remains!  
I hope in time for me thy pants shall drop  
And I will copulate away thy brains.

All boasts aside, for now the truth be told:  
No better sight on earth I'll ever find  
To grope, caress, to hold and to behold!  
God bless Captain America's behind!

Albeit that thou art my knight of knights  
I long to see thy tush so tight in tights.


End file.
